The proposed NAC will provide service to the scientific community, and to clinical activities, by making the core technologies available. Services include existing primary collaborative projects and other projects which already utilize some of the resources of the NAC and new investigations within the Hospital and the neuroscience community around us. The main collaborative Projects are the primary beneficiaries of the Resource and they have close scientific interaction with our Investigators. In other service projects the role of the Center is limited and represents no significant scientific involvement by the Investigators of the Center. Nevertheless, we will provide some limited resources and full access to the technology for these projects. Besides computational and software support and consultation education and training in using the equipment and software will be also provided. The Center will provide graduate and postgraduate training and educational opportunities for the members of scientific community and to students of medical imaging and neuroscience. The parent organization of the NAC, the NM Division and the SPL currently host several postgraduate and graduate students and participates in teaching activities here at the Brigham and Women's Hospital at Harvard medical School and at NUT. We will continue to organize conferences, workshops, and scientific and public symposia. We will continue to encourage and host international programs and invite scientists from other centers. We will continue to develop collaborative relationship with other institutions nationally and around the world. In the NAC, we will initiate a visiting Fellowship and a Sabbatical program. Our main objective is to provide training and educational opportunities to graduate students, postdoctoral, fellows (MD as well as Ph.D.). These include both, US and foreign students, and scientists with a special interest in medical imaging of the central nervous system (CNS). The Resource will provide the opportunity for education and training in the field of imaging, image processing and analysis. This program will increase knowledge and experience in these specialized areas for members of the scientific, and medical community as well as to increase knowledge and experience to the general public. The outreach to scientists at different levels of training will occur through three different avenues: through the world wide web, through presentations at scientific conferences and meetings and through several on-site training programs customized for participants at different stages in their academic career. We will continue to publish peer reviewed articles, reviews and we will regularly participate and present our results at national and international conferences. We will have. as we do now, a substantial presence in the field of neuroiniaging and computerized image analysis. We will organize yearly symposia in which we will present our technology and resources and will demonstrate our progress to a broader community of researchers. We will improve our existing Web pages and update them monthly. We will expand our website to include downloadable executables for other people to use. We will maintain and support the distribution of our results in the form of software and other tools by magnetic media, online, on the Internet and in written form. Specifically, the NAC will disseminate its scientific knowledge by: publishing articles in peer reviewed journals and publications, and presenting the most recent work at scientific meetings; having an extensive World Wide Web (WWW) site on the Internet to make available: a description of research activities, technical reports, software and a radiological teaching archive; hosting workshops, seminars and international meetings on neuroiniaging and computerized image analysis; distributing software over the WWW.